


Flaming love

by manda_chanxp



Series: Sacrificed [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: God Axel, Human Roxas, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sacrifice, Smut, Twins, Xemnas called Mansex, sassy Roxas, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manda_chanxp/pseuds/manda_chanxp
Summary: Part Three in the Sacrificed Series. Roxas get's given to Axel the god of flames and fire.





	1. Chapter One

Days have passed and they were no sign of his brother. The blond was sitting alone in his house just watching the door hoping his brother would walk in. The cops won’t do enough claiming they had too much to do and not enough manpower. The sun was just now starting to set and the town had been worn about going on at this time since two people have already disappeared the same way around the same time. Plus this happened to a few years ago so people were even more on edge. The blond then got up and grabbed his coat walking to the door. “If the dumb cops aren’t going to do their job then I’ll find him.” He said stepping out into the cold night air chilling him to bone. “I’ll start with the path he took home.” He said walking down the normally busy street seeing it dead and the only lights being the street lights along the road. As he was walking he saw the alley that worked as a short up from their home to Sora’s work, which his brother wasn't allowed to take since the ally was dark and it has been known from crimes.  


“Don’t tell me he…” Roxas said then turned heading down the alley knowing his brother had trouble following orders even if they were for his own safety. As he walked he saw something sitting on the group untouched. He bends down seeing his brothers crown necklace their father gave him for his sixteenth birthday. “Goddamit…” He said picking up the pending. Before he could get up a rag was placed over his mouth and nose and before he could really fight back he was feeling faint and old cold.  


~  


Roxas slowly woke as water dripped down onto his face. “Great another hold in the roof, mom must be home,” Roxas said then opened his eyes and blinked allowing his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Once his eyes adjusted he saw he was inside a small brick cell with old rusted bars blocking his way out. The air smelled damp and stale telling him he was in an area that was rarely used if at all. He got up and the old blanket that was covering him slipped around his waist showing that while he was out cold he was changed into a pair of what looked like leather pants and nothing else. He blushed as he tried to stand only to his head to start spinning.  


“I’m shocked your already up seems you have a higher drug resistions then your brother.” Roxas hear coming from the other side of the old bars. There stairing out him was the man pushed out of the village years before otherwise known as Xemnas or as the teenagers call him Mansex.  


“Well I wish I had a better face to look at now that I’m awoke, mansex.” Roxas said hearing the other male grlow causing Roxas to laugh.  


“Well you won’t be laughing for long. After all this is your last hour in this world.” He said watching fear fill the others eyes. “But, don’t worry your brothers already there waiting for you.” Those eyes turned from fear to rage in the blink of an eye as he tired to get up.  


At that moment another male walked into sight. This man was just as tall with blue hair and a x shape scar on his face. “Well if it isn’t Mansex’s puppy.” The male just rolled his eyes as Xemnas opened the gate and Saix walked inside grabbing the blond who didn’t have the power to fight back. He through the other over his shoulder and started walking out of the cage and down the old brike halls that in the underground of the village. Roxas started yelling at the two calling him ever name in the book a the walked his words getting throne all over the place.  


“Let’s hurry up and get this over with my ears are starting to bleed.” Mansex said as they walking into the alture room. Saix walked up the stairs and placed the blond down on the stone table before walking back down. Roxas tried to set up only to have a force pushing him down. He turned his head seeing the other two in the room where chanting. The room then started changing colors as red light filled the room as a hole of swirling light opened above him.  


“What the Fuck in going on?” The blond as watching the whole get wider and bigger. Within minutes it was big enough for a person to fit through.  


“I SUMMON YOU AXEL GOD OF FLAMES!” Mansex then yelled and the room become blinding as the world faded to black for the blond. A tall red head then stepped out of the portal and looked down on the table. On the ground both Xemnas and Saix are on their knees. Axel then walked over and put a hand on Roxas cheek and grinned.  


“What’s his name?” He asked the two followers. He then looked up his green eyes where glowing a smile forming on his lips.  


“He goes By Roxas and I hope he is to your liking.” Mansex said causing the other to grin.  


“You’re lucky I’ve always had a thing for blond let’s just up he has a feisty personally.” Axel said as he picked the other up and left all the while two to tired no to laugh knowing how feisty Roxas can be. Within minutes the hole was closed and the room was back to normal.  


“That’s that last of them the village should be protected from the element and another other harm that might be coming now.” Xemnas said as the two stood.  


“Protection I thought this was to get rid of those who…” Saix said confused.  


“There can be to reasons to do this, were just killing two birds with one stone with who was choice.” Xemnas said as they left the room.


	2. Chapter Two

Roxas felt warm all around him as he rolled feeling the softest thing he had ever felt under him. His mind knew it was time to get up but his body wasn’t ready to move yet. After all, he hasn’t had a decent night sleep for at least a week now. He slowly rolled onto his side and opened his eyes expecting to see his brother since they shared a small room and their beds were across from each other. Only this time he saw what seemed like an endless bed and room filled with riches that his family could never afford. He sat up and looked around the room trying to stay calm as the memories from the night before flooded his mind.  


“Where the fuck I’m I?” Roxas said as he stood and walked to the end of the bed jumping down onto the lush carpet. The room was filled with rose gold and silk. Feeling out of place the blond moved around the room looking for any sign to tell him where he was. He walked over to the window and throw up the curtains to see a place he had never seen before. The sun was high in the sky and all he could see was miles of grassy hills covered in brightly colored flowers, nothing like the village and surrounding forest he had lived in his whole life. He let out a sigh and closed the curtains and started for the door only to see it open and a tall redhead standing in the doorway.   


“Glad to see you’re awake,” The redhead smirked as he walked into the room. Roxas just glared refusing to take his eyes off the much taller man. The redhead started walking over to the blond only to have Roxas take a step back having his back hit the window. The blond glared at him as him looking ready to attack at any moment. “Hey, there is no need for violence I’m just making sure you’re alright.” Slowly the other stepped closer and put his hand to his forehead making sure the other didn’t have a fever from his trip through the portal.  


“Where am I and who the hell are you?”   


“You’re in the land of the gods and I’m Axel god of fire Got it memorized.” The god said as he put a finger to the side of his head as Roxas looked at him like he lost his mind. Then all the memories from the night before flooded into his mind as his face filled with the look of horror and panic looking up at the other.   


“Please before you eat me I need to find my brother to make sure he is alright, please he’s been missing for days now and Mansex said he was sent here.” Axel stopped not sure what to say.  


“I’m not going to hurt you in any way,” he said watching the blond start to relax. “And I promise I’ll do everything in my power to find out who your brother was sent to.”  


“Thank you, But, why was I given to you if not a human sacrifice.”  


“Well, it gets very lonely up here so I was hoping for a wife or in this cases a partner.” The redhead looked down hiding his face.   


“I guess I can stay here, but once I find my brother we’ll have to talk,” Roxas said blushing to look away from the others face. “But, before we do any “adult” stuff we need to get to know each other better,”  


Axel was about ready to jump up and down. “Understood,” He said and pulled the other into a hug only to be stopped by the blonds stumbling going off letting the room know he hadn’t eaten in a while. “I say it’s time we got you to feed. I guessing you haven’t been eating enough since your brother when missing.” He said then picked the other up bridal style cause the blond to blush glad no one was here to see him. He walked through the halls seeing like the bedroom he was placed it was cover in gold and other wealthy items. Soon they come across a room with a large double door which opened as Axel stepped in front of it. Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas saw what looked like white little creatures wiggling their way out of the room. Axel then placed the blond down at the head of the table as he took the seat the right. Moments later the white beings were back and the kept places plates full of food in front of the other than wiggling away.   


“What are those,” Roxas asked as he took a chicken leg and started eating moaning at the flavor.   


“The lost ones, or as some might call them nobodies, those who have lost their hearts,” Axel explained as he looks a strawberry and took a bite. “I and a few of the other gods found them wiggling around and decided to take them home. Next thing we knew they started doing all the housework and I didn’t have to heart to tell them to stop.” As he said that one wiggled over to him and he petted its head. The Nobody seemed to glow before wiggling away.  


“They seem to really like you,” Roxas said as he took a drink from the golden glass that was placed in front of him.   


“Anyway if there is any hope of finding out that your brother was given to I need at least what he looks like after all, lots of people have been given to the gods and time passes differently here. It would also help to know his personality.” With the erase look filled Roxas eyes.  


“We have the same face and body type, the only real difference is he’s burnet and his spikes are spread more out where mine go straight up. I mean we are identical twins so it's given we look alike. He’s a way too nice and is friendly with everyone. He even made friends with the one duck that would scream at everyone and chase all the kids around. And most of the time he acts like he just ate a pound of sugar. In other words, he is the complete opposite of me.”  


“Well based on what you have told me there are three gods he could be with,” Axel said watching as light filled the other sides. “I’ll send some letters but, it will be a few days before we get a response. The good news is your brother is not in danger.” Roxas just nodded a small smile on his face. “Well I better get started on that letter, in the meantime why don’t you enjoy your meal. If you need anything ask the nobodies they are more than happy to help.” With that axel stood and walked out of the room.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post like I've said college really takes up a lot of my time. Anyway since it's finally summer break I have more free time to work on fanfic's and edit. Anyway I hope everyone likes how the fic is going so far.


End file.
